A modeling system of a conventional power transmission mechanism for vehicle that forms the basis for the present invention uses a vehicle model and a human model to evaluate the switching characteristic of the power transmission mechanism for a vehicle using a pitch angle of a head of a driver, a visual amount of a tachometer, an audible amount of an engine revolutions, and a normal pressure waveform acting on a body of the driver (Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2004-530088).
In the conventional art, however, a physical quantity indicating an expectation value of the acceleration of the driver is not computed. Therefore, there is a problem that a sensory acceleration of the driver with respect to the expectation value of the acceleration cannot be evaluated.